Project Summary The Mississippi Veterinary Research and Diagnostic Laboratory (MVRDL) is a full service, AAVLD accredited, all species, central reference laboratory for the Mississippi Veterinary Diagnostic System. The MVRDL and PRDL conduct all of the regulatory testing done within our state laboratory system, including any testing done as part of the NAHLN. The normal work force for these two laboratories includes 10 faculty members (pathologists, poultry veterinarians, microbiologists, virologists, and molecular biologists) and approximately 30 staff positions. The laboratories are housed in one 40,000 square foot facility in Pearl, MS. The Microbiology section is housed in the main laboratory with 1651sqft devoted to the section. The section personnel consist of: a section supervisor with a PhD in Microbiology (more than 30 years in clinical and research microbiology) and two technicians with 3 years and 15 years microbiology experience. The section analyses approximately 5,200 samples per year submitted by a variety of sources including: veterinary clinics, in house necropsies, poultry facilities, wildlife agencies and zoos. The laboratory has been a member of the Veterinary Laboratory Response Network (Vet- LRN) since August 2011. Through our participation in this collaborative agreement we agree to participate in the three key project areas: (1) Participation in FDA/Vet-LRN sample analysis. a. Surveillance assignments as designated by the VPO. b. Animal food/drug emergency outbreak testing (in coordination with State analytical requirements). c. Large-scale animal food/drug emergency event surge capacity (in coordination with State analytical requirements). (2) Providing analytical data for potential regulatory use through: a. Use of standardized methods, equipment platforms, and reporting methods (standardized analytical worksheets and electronic results reporting). b. Participation in proficiency testing and method training provided by the VPO. c. Implementation of standardized quality management systems for laboratories as determined by the VPO (3) Participation in small-scale method development, method validation and matrix extension work as determined by the VPO. MVRDL has the capacity and is willing to offer its' services to increase the capacity of the VPO in handling increased sample workflow during emergencies. MVRDL is committed to performing these services in an efficient, accurate and timely fashion and to reporting the results to the required agency.